


Poems and Princesses (With Neither of Those Two Things Being Related In Any Way, Weirdly Enough)

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Poems, Poetry, Princes & Princesses, Sort of I suppose idk anymore, Thief AU, nobody should ever trust me with tags I have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: First Chapter: A short set of poems between Kokichi and Himiko.Second Chapter: Kokichi Ouma, a thief who likens himself somewhat like Robin Hood, meets the princess Himiko Yumeno while breaking into her palace to steal shit.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: April 2020 Server Gift Exchange





	1. The Poems Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sachi_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/gifts).



My mage, my dear  
I have something for you to hear  
It's a confession, a profession  
So strange it may as well be a lie.

The mage I love to tease and joke  
The one with whom I share a cloak  
Of deceit and the spread of utmost joy  
I hope you don't just think me a mocking boy 

Your magic is not like my pranks  
A clown's not fit for water tanks  
But still, we mesh, like shade and cold  
And if I may be so very bold...

... I love you, my mage, my darling dear  
I wish to hold you 'til you have no fears.  
You're a mystery, a catching song  
It's to you my heart belongs

Lovely as the doves you send from a hat  
You spin my love with our every chat  
Darling buttercup, babe and honey  
You put my heart under lock and key

But I don't believe I am alone  
In this pining; you are quite prone  
To letting little details slip  
That I catch neat and sparrow-quick

I can imagine your blushing face  
You were never alone in this chase  
Of love and crush and feelings found  
... Writing that, my heart starts to pound

But that's a lie! For what can make  
My pulse quicken except for your face?  
Your presence turns my heart to fire  
And that's the truth, though I'm a liar

Darling mage of whom I love  
Won't you...

...Oh this is garbage. I hate writing poetry, whose idea was this? Anyway, wanna go out with me, Himiko?

\- Kokichi

—

Roses are red  
My magic is real  
I'm very happy to note  
I share how you feel.

\- Himiko

PS. That's a yes, in case you couldn't tell.

—

God I love you.

\- Kokichi.


	2. Princesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel satisfied with just giving a poem so I wrote this fic as well.

In the golden halls washed silver with moonlight, Kokichi Ouma saw the princess for the first time.

Said princess, a lass named Himiko Yumeno, lived in a large palace at the end of the city with her father. Kokichi, meanwhile, wasn't meant to be anywhere near the castle that night. Well, if he was a law-abiding citizen, he wasn't. As a thief, Kokichi knew he was right where he meant to be, but that was beside the point.

What _was_ the point was that as soon as Kokichi dropped from the window, he saw a young lady in a yellow dress gasp and attempt to hide herself behind one of the many pillars in the overly large hallway, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Shit. Was he caught before he even took a single step?

Kokichi scowled, hiding as well while he checked for any guards with her. He'd only come here to steal a vase or two, and didn't plan to stay around for long considering the high defense of the place, but if he ran into the _princess_ – Kokichi would take the unexpected sight as good enough if he managed to get out of here. He scanned the room, even sneaking over to a suspiciously shadowy area to take a peek around, but there was nothing.

No shouts of "Who goes there!"

No drawing of swords.

No one at all in the extremely long hall he'd only seen depicted in stolen paintings.

Well, no one besides him and a princess that appeared to have come alone tonight.

Kokichi snickered in relief. And then he grinned.

Wouldn't it be just hilarious if he took this once in a lifetime opportunity to take the dumbest course of action possible, which was to not leave immediately and instead stick around to tease the royal daughter?

_She hasn't even called for the guards yet... I might as well have some fun, even if this might be a bad idea._

"Oh, little one," he called, amused voice carrying across the entire room as he took his time walking towards where he saw her last – really, she hadn't even bothered to make a run for it in all the minutes he spent looking for a threat? _How foolish,_ he thought, but he couldn't deny it at least made this risky adventure more interesting. "Won't you come out and play with me? I'm _so_ bored, all by my lonesome."

His normally quiet boots, as the only sound beside his voice and the swishing of his outfit, were distinct and dramatic in the long hall, marking his every step and making Kokichi's smirk grow wider. "Come on, now, it's not nice to leave your guests waiting..."

Kokichi was closing in on her now, just a few yards away as he made his cape flutter for the effect. He took his sweet time with every step, closing in his prey like a cat to a stable rat –

... Wait. Was she crying?

Kokichi's grin dropped, and he stood frozen as he heard muffled sounds that, yes, were her crying. She was sniffling and heaving for breath, and Kokichi bit his lip as his heart fell a little. _Is she really that scared? Wow... I didn't think I was that scary._

Another muffled sob came from behind the pillar.

_This isn't fun anymore._

With a blank face, Kokichi hurriedly crossed the rest of the short distance, making Himiko gasp in fright as he spun around the pillar and sat down in front of her in one motion. In the dim light, it was hard to see her, but her frazzled hair and still streaming tears were easy to see, even when she was curled up in a ball and hiding her face with her hands like now.

"Hey," Kokichi said quietly, voice just barely above a whisper and gentler than how he'd normally speak, "You know you've got a terrible hiding spot, right? I mean, not like you've got many options in here –" Kokichi gestured at the room around them – "but as the princess, you probably should have at least one good place to hide in each room, you know? You might meet your end at the hands of a murderer if you don't!" Kokichi chastised, holding a hand to his heart like the very thought would make him faint.

"Y-you mean... Like you?" Himiko was still curled up, but apparently that didn't mean she had no bite, as her tone was somewhat accusatory – even if she did stutter. Himiko's eyes peeked out from behind her fingers.

Kokichi's eyebrows raised behind his mask, and he fake gasped. "Me! A murderer? Surely you _jest;_ phantom thieves such as I have no need to do such a dirty act as killing! Only scumbag thieves feel the need to kill when stealing," he said with a disdainful sniff.

Slowly, Himiko lowered her hands from her face, and she sat up just enough to be kneeling on the floor while still leaning against the pillar. "Nyeh... But you're still a thief? Why..." she trailed off, muttering something to herself and messing with her gown.

Kokichi didn't bother answering the unfinished question. "You look like a mess," he commented instead, tilting his head at Himiko's snotty and flushed face. "Do you always cry this easily?"

"Hey! It's not like I _wanted_ to be scared!" Himiko protested, pointing at him with a scowl. "I thought you were here to _kill_ me, and that the one night I managed to convince my guards I can go to the bathroom by myself would be my last!"

 _Wait, so her walking alone wasn't just her being foolish? She wanted freedom of her own? Ooh, how interesting!_ "Nah, better luck next intruder, princess."

Himiko sighed, and she adjusted herself so she was now sitting up properly, finger combing her hair while staring at Kokichi. Kokichi waited patiently for her to say something, listening to the silence he never did get used to on all his trips into places he wasn't supposed to be. The moonlight from the window he broke in from stopped a few feet away from where the two of them sat, and the darkness made their conversation all the more special, in Kokichi's mind.

"You know..." Himiko began, pointed finger poised on her bottom lip, "I don't really want to be a princess."

Behind his mask, Kokichi blinked in surprise. "Oh? But who wouldn't want a palace like this? With servants, and maids, and never having to steal for the money to survive and help others survive? You have it all as a princess, as opposed to us lousy peasants." Kokichi couldn't keep the scorn out of his voice. He never had been one much for the rich who left him and his family of misfits to starve in the winter. In fact, he wondered why he was bothering to hold a conversation with one of such people.

"I know. But nobody lets me help anyone with it," Himiko answered simply, looking away towards the light. "Nyeh... I'd rather be a mage, and make people smile real smiles instead of the practiced ones I see all day. Behaving perfectly all day is so tiresome."

"Tiresome, huh?"

"I'd rather be a thief than a princess," she confessed, and Kokichi tilted his head the other way.

"I'd rather live comfortably than have to break into places so often. Do you _know_ how tiring running from private guards gets after the first thirty times?"

Himiko hummed at that. "Are the rumors about you being the cause of the large donation to the SeaSide Orphanage true?" she asked, and Himiko's eyes glittered with something – the remains of tears? A hint of curiosity?

"Who can say? Nishishi, I'm just a lying thief! I don't have things like 'morals' or 'compassion.'" Kokichi stood up and stretched his arms, not bothering to help Himiko up as she stood beside him, smoothing the skirt of her dress.

"Nyeh, you know..." she said, with a light smile that almost didn't suit her, "I feel like that's a lie..."

Kokichi shrugged, and he strode away towards the window with his hands behind his head. Casually, he climbed and heaved himself up to the slim windowsill, crouching as he glanced back at the princess now standing in the moonlight.

"Nishishi, maybe we'll meet again, and you can see just how devilish I really am, Princess of Smiles!" He gave her a wink, and she giggled at the nickname for half a second, making Kokichi grin. It was then that he was struck with idea, and he gripped the ledge tight while leaning back inside.

"Um, Mr. Thie–" Himiko's silly placeholder name for him was cut off as Kokichi lifted the mask from his face, causing her to gasp as he gave her a beaming smile for one, two, three seconds, and then turned away, sliding his mask on again as smoothly as lockpicking.

"That's your first real smile that you got out of somebody, then," he said, picking up the rope he used to get up here. "You better hope that's not your last, if you really want your dumb little dream to come true!" Kokichi waved at her, and she nodded predictably, saying something that Kokichi could only catch part of due to how it was mumbled. It sounded like a promise to become a great mage? _Not sure how she's gonna manage that, but all luck to her, I suppose._

Kokichi adjusted his unform, wrapped the rope around his hand in a way that would be easy to detangle himself from if and only if he purposefully let go, and stood up to set off.

But first, Kokichi paused. "Oh, by the way," he added, turning back to Himiko and holding up the pearl bracelet he'd slipped off her wrist while she wasn't looking, "You don't mind if I use this to make a donation to a _different_ orphanage, do you?"

Shock crossed Himiko's face, but Kokichi only saw it for a heartbeat before he was swinging away, cackling as wind flew through his hair. She was no doubt astonished, but she'd have to get used to that, with him.

That was right. This wasn't the end of their little meetings, Kokichi would make sure of that.

That was the night Kokichi first saw the princess. But it wouldn't be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I assume it would make sense to put something here in these end notes, but I spent all my creativity just coming up with a title. Happy Exchange Week or something, I guess.


End file.
